


[Podfic]  Not Hero Worship

by argentumlupine



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Barbara Gordon and Max Gibson, legacy</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Not Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Hero Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/21158.html).

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Not%20Hero%20Worship.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:10:37



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102501.zip) | **Size:** 10 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Not%20Hero%20Worship.mp3)

  
---


End file.
